Sa fête
by Esper Sorrow
Summary: UA. Brenda se fait tromper par Thomas, tout comme Teresa. Les deux jeunes femmes s'unissent pour leur vengeance, mais ne sont pas sans ignorer que rien d'autre ne découlera de tout cela...N'est-ce pas ? (Brenderesa)


Bonjour !  
Alors, j'ai eu beau chercher, j'ai pas trouvé, et la conclusion est : je suis la seule auteure de **Brenderesa** française. Ne me dites pas que je suis la seule **Yuriste** ici... Mais merde. Les filles c'est cool.  
Breeeeef. Cet OS m'est venu après avoir trouvé une image sur 9gag, une fille qui se vengeait de son petit-ami. J'ai trouvé l'idée assez marrante, et voilà.  
Ensuite, je suis qu'une sale copieuse, alors je fais comme **Robin No Hood** et je mets des **références** partout. Si vous les trouviez, ça serait chouette de me les dire !  
Au final, je ne saurais dire si cette fic est **fluff**... Jugez par vous-même !  
Et oui, j'ai fait de **Thomas** un **connard**. (mais pas au point de chanter _How To Be A Heart-Breaker_). D'ailleurs **Ava Paige** est ici sa **mère**. Comme quoi, être un connard, c'est dans les gènes.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à **James Dashner**. L'univers sort tout droit de mon imagination. L'image de couverture n'est pas à moi.  
**Inspiration/Influences :** **Gokai Yellow** qui m'a convertie au Brenderesa ! Et l'image sur **9gag**.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle entra en ce samedi soir dans son petit appartement, Brenda sut que quelque chose clochait.  
Peut-être était-ce le silence paisible, si différent du bruit de fond habituel quand Thomas laissait les fenêtres ouvertes. Peut-être était-ce la légère odeur sucrée qui flottait dans l'air, comme un parfum bon marché. Peut-être était-ce le défilement incessant d'images quelconques sur l'écran de télévision au son coupé. Peut-être étaient-ce ces chaussures féminines inconnues négligemment jetées dans l'entrée. Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement la jeune fille étendue dans son lit aux draps défaits.

Brenda se retint de pousser un cri, et préféra s'approcher prudemment de l'intruse. De longs cheveux noirs bouclant sur ses épaules, la peau laiteuse, de longs cils, endormie, elle ne ressemblait pas à l'idée que Brenda se faisait d'une voleuse. Et puis, quelle cambrioleuse se déchausserait dans l'entrée, allumerait la télévision et s'endormirait en laissant son portable bien en évidence, franchement ? De plus, la porte n'était aucunement fracturée et il était impossible d'entrer par la fenêtre du sixième étage. Ce qui amenait la question : comment cette fille était-elle arrivée ici, dans son lit ? Brenda se força à réfléchir. A part elle-même, seul son petit-ami Thomas possédait les clefs, et avant-hier soir lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus il les avait encore.  
S'approchant davantage de l'inconnue, elle hésitait à la réveiller quand un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle se traita intérieurement d'idiote, rien ne disait que la brune était seule ! Peut-être était-elle accompagnée de _vrais _cambrioleurs qui ne se gêneraient sûrement pas pour éliminer quelque témoin, comme Brenda.

Cette dernière se redressa et, saisissant un vase premier prix qui trônait sur la table de chevet, entreprit d'explorer les quelques pièces du logement. Si jamais elle tombait sur un des criminels potentiels, elle espérait que l'objet contondant la sauverait.  
Après avoir inspecté prudemment la salle de bain et les toilettes, Brenda se dirigea vers la petite cuisine. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte, brandissant le vase, prête à l'abattre sur le crâne du voleur surpris, et ne rencontra qu'une pièce vide. Une fenêtre entrouverte se moquait d'elle, et un courant d'air avait fait tomber une boîte de conserve, le fameux intrus qui l'avait inquiétée. La jeune fille soupira, autant de soulagement que de honte, et s'en retourna dans la chambre.

L'inconnue dormait toujours, mais son portable vibrait, signalant l'arrivée d'un message. Tout en sachant cela peu orthodoxe, Brenda se penchant pour lire le début du SMS affiché :

_''De : Harriet  
'Resa, où t'es ? Ca s'est passé comment hier soir avec ton m-''_

Il aurait fallu déverrouiller le téléphone afin de lire la suite, et Brenda n'était pas certaine d'en ressentir la nécessité immédiate. L'endormie était donc surnommée _'Resa_, avait pour amie une certaine Harriet et apparemment un rendez-vous quelques heures plus tôt. Bien. Ca n'expliquait absolument pas sa présence ici. Que devait-elle faire à prés-...

« Thomas... »

Brenda sursauta. Des lèvres roses entrouvertes s'était échappé un nom plus qu'inattendu. Très bien, son copain connaissait cette fille et l'avait ramenée ici ! Emettant un hoquet de colère, elle saisit son propre portable et composa le numéro du garçon, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Brenda ? s'étonna une voix masculine à l'autre bout du fil. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles alors que je suis au boul-...  
\- Qui est cette 'Resa ? Que fait-elle chez moi ? Comment tu la connais ? le bombarda-t-elle de questions, la voix dure.  
\- Wow wow wow ! s'écria Thomas de l'autre côté du combiné. Calme-toi, je ne comprends rien du tout ! Plus lentement.  
\- J'ai dit ; se reprit la jeune femme en tentant de se maîtriser, Il y a une fille ici, dans mon lit. Et elle te connaît apparemment.

Silence et elle aurait pu croire qu'il avait raccroché, si elle n'avait pas perçu le juron que son interlocuteur croyait avoir étouffé.

\- C'est... une collègue du bureau ; commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots, Et on a mangé ensemble ce midi, elle devait repartir, je suis désolé...  
\- Ah oui, vraiment ?  
\- Oui... Thomas déglutit.  
\- Tu me prends pour une idiote ? fulmina sa peut-être-encore-mais-c'est-pas-sûr-petite amie. Tu manges avec une collègue dont tu ne m'avais jamais parlé chez moi, tu la laisses allumer la télé et se coucher dans le lit, dans lequel je doute fortement qu'elle ait dormi seule ?  
\- Bren'...  
\- Sérieusement, Thomas. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu à l'instant ? La prochaine fois que tu me trompes, tu pourrais au moins éviter les erreurs de débutant.  
\- Je...  
\- Tu quoi ? Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas ce que je crois ?  
\- Non, je... Ecoute, Bren', tu dois me croire... sa voix témoignait de son anxiété, et les silences entrecoupant ses phrases qu'il cherchait comment se rattraper aux branches.  
\- Et pourquoi chercherais-tu tant à me convaincre si la situation était _vraie _? lâcha Brenda.  
\- Je, hm... balbutiait Thomas, se sentant fichu. Ecoute, on... On en parlera plus tard quand je sortirai du boulot, je...  
\- Non, je ne crois pas. le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Ce soir, je me fous d'où tu dors, mais pas chez moi.  
\- Mais Bren', je... »

Elle raccrocha avant qu'il ne finisse de protester, et jura entre ses dents. Pour qui la prenait-il, hein ? Naïve, incapable de reconnaître un mensonge quand il se voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde ? Thomas avait amené une fille ici, et-...  
« Vous êtes qui ? »  
La voix, tranchante et sur ses gardes, l'interrompit dans son début de pamphlet intérieur. Brenda se retourna pour apercevoir l'inconnue, debout sur le seuil de la cuisine, ses magnifiques yeux bleus rivés sur elle en un regard méfiant. La dispute téléphonique avait dû la réveiller.

« A _vous_ de me dire qui _vous_ êtes ; répliqua celle qui tenait le téléphone, Et comment vous vous êtes retrouvée chez _moi_.  
\- Chez _vous_ ? répondit l'autre en la dardant de ses prunelles azur Mais je suis chez Thomas, ici, et je ne vous connais pas. Vous êtes sa sœur ?  
Brenda manqua de s'étouffer. Elle rejoignit la fille en trois enjambées, planta son index manucuré sur la poitrine de la brune.  
\- Ecoute bien, _je_ suis la petite amie de Thomas ; cracha-t-elle même si ce détail venait de changer à la minute précédente, Et ici c'est chez _moi_, alors tu as tout intérêt à déballer ton sac, parce que tu n'es pas en position de force ici !  
L'autre ne frémit même pas, ni aux contact, ni aux paroles. Elle se contenta de fusiller son interlocutrice du regard avant de lâcher :  
\- Jamais Thomas ne m'a dit avoir une quelconque petite amie, sinon je n'aurais jamais accepté de venir ici.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! éclata Brenda. Évidemment, il a ''oublié'' de me mentionner, c'est tellement plus pratique ! Et il ose me dire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, sérieusement !  
\- Rien entre nous... ? la jeune femme haussa un sourcil, parut réfléchir, puis son visage s'assombrit. Ooh, je vois... gronda-t-elle.

Au même moment, son portable sonna dans la chambre et elle partit décrocher, avant de revenir l'appareil à la main. Elle appuya sur le bouton haut-parleur et la voix d'un certain garçon résonna dans la pièce.

« Heu, 'Resa, j'voulais savoir si hm... Je pouvais dormir chez toi ce soir... ?  
\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi, Thomas ? fit mine de papillonner innocemment l'interpellée.  
\- Euh, ben...  
\- Ta petite amie t'a jeté dehors ? lança-t-elle, le ton aigre.  
À l'autre bout du fil, elles entendirent le jeune homme avaler sa salive.  
\- Voyons, 'Resa, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas de petite amie...  
\- Tu as raison ; répondit la brune, D'ailleurs je ne sais pas du tout qui peut être cette fille.  
Brenda s'avança et jeta dans le combiné :  
\- Ta collègue de bureau est très mignonne, Thomas.  
\- B... Brenda... balbutia le garçon, tandis que la ''collègue de bureau'' fronçait les sourcils de s'entendre appelée ainsi et reprenait le téléphone.  
\- Désolée Thomas, mais dès ce soir ta ''collègue'' (elle insista sur le mot) cesse toute coopération. conclut-elle sèchement.  
\- Non, attendez, je peux tout expliquer ! 'Resa ! Bren' ! » suppliait Thomas quand elle raccrocha avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

Brenda demeura coite, tout aussi décontenancée, et la jeune fille se reprit, lui adressa un sourire.  
« Bon, je crois qu'on est parties sur de mauvaises bases, toutes les deux. Je m'appelle Teresa. »

**XxXxX**

« J'y crois pas ; se désolait Teresa, Ils nous a bien eues !  
\- Ca, tu peux le dire. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour ne rien remarquer ; ajouta Brenda.  
\- Sérieux, j'ai tellement envie de lui faire payer, là, tout de suite.  
\- Moi aussi, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, hein ? Je vais déjà commencer par le virer d'ici et lui renvoyer ses affaires...  
Teresa la surprit en lui saisissant le bras, Brenda la dévisagea. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'amusement et de satisfaction, et elle gloussa :  
\- Je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée...  
\- Qui est... ?  
\- Autant rendre la chose amusante, pour lui comme pour nous... continua la brune en attrapant un T-shirt masculin traînant par là, et l'autre sourit en voyant finalement où elle voulait en venir.  
\- Tu as raison, Teresa. Et quoi de mieux qu'une chasse au trésor ?

Les deux échangèrent un regard complice, et entreprirent d'ouvrir les placards, vider les étagères, et en quelques minutes un tas d'objets divers et variés trônait sur le lit. Elles commencèrent ensuite à trier dans différents cartons, riant à la perspective de leur action, déversant leur colère dans ces bacs, et bientôt elles eurent terminé, roulèrent sur le lit en pouffant. Leurs regards se croisèrent, brillant de la même lueur amusée, d'une impatience de petite fille, d'une vengeance somme toute futile mais satisfaisante. Après un instant sans rien dire, à seulement écouter leur respiration mutuelle, les jeunes femmes se levèrent et Brenda saisit un bloc-notes et un stylo, entreprit de lister les différentes possessions de Thomas. Un moment passé à réfléchir plus tard, elles dévalaient les escaliers de l'immeuble et s'embarquaient dans la voiture de la propriétaire.

**XxXxX**

« Où va-t-on en premier ? demanda Teresa tandis que l'autre conduisait à tranquille allure.  
\- Tu verras bien. répondit celle-ci sans détourner les yeux de la route. Tiens, c'est ici » reprit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Elle gara le véhicule, puis les deux femmes s'en extirpèrent et la plus brune écarquilla ses yeux bleus d'émerveillement. Le jardin public était magnifique à cette heure du soir, le soleil commençait à décliner et se reflétait dans une petite mare, les arbres perdaient quelques feuilles rousses, et des rires d'enfants résonnaient au loin. Brenda s'assit sur un banc et la seconde vint la rejoindre, hasarda :  
« Donc, c'est ici que Thomas et toi vous êtes rencontrés ? C'est joli.  
\- Ouais... concéda l'autre. J'étais assise à lire, et lui passait par là. Je ne sais pas s'il discutait avec quelqu'un ou quoi, mais il était déconcentré, parce qu'il n'a pas vu mes pieds et s'est vautré lamentablement. (elles pouffèrent) Je l'ai aidé à se relever, et... Enfin, voilà... » elle se mordit la lèvre et Teresa lui pressa gentiment la main.

Brenda s'ébroua, chassant les souvenirs qui l'attendrissaient, et cala le sac qu'elle transportait derrière le banc, entre la jardinière et le dossier.  
Une fois le méfait accompli, elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

**XxXxX**

Pendant que sa complice conduisait vers leur prochaine destination, Teresa demanda doucement : « Brenda, je peux... ? Je comprendrais que ça te gêne... » l'interpellée hocha positivement la tête et elle reprit : « J'ai rencontré Thomas au boulot. Je suis la responsable du groupe auquel il appartenait, et il était venu m'apporter un dossier. Je ne connais pas ceux que je dirige, à vrai dire ils ont peur de moi ! gloussa-t-elle, Mais pas Thomas, et on s'entendait bien... » elle laissa sa voix mourir tandis que Brenda lui jetait un coup d'œil compréhensif.  
Teresa se figura qu'il pouvait paraître bizarre que deux supposées rivales se comportent ainsi, si compréhensives l'une de l'autre et unies dans un même objectif. Mais peut-être parce qu'elles étaient justement deux femmes autrefois amoureuses du même homme, animées de la même tendresse mue en colère envers lui elles pouvaient ainsi se comprendre parfaitement... Le freinage sec de la machine la fit sursauter. Toutes deux descendirent et Teresa contempla attentivement l'enseigne lumineuse rouge indiquant _La Tierra Quemada_, tandis que Brenda poussait la porte sans hésitation.  
Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le bar, cette dernière leva la main à l'attention d'un jeune homme debout derrière le comptoir.

« Hey, Jorge !  
\- Salut Brenda ! lui répondit ledit Jorge en souriant. Ca faisait longtemps ! Et qui est cette jeune fille ? s'enquit-il en remarquant la plus brune.  
\- Voici Teresa ; expliqua sa complice en tirant une chaise, C'est une amie.  
\- Cool ! s'extasia le barman, Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?  
\- Deux fondus, s'il te plaît.  
\- Ca marche ! »

Tandis qu'il s'affairait, le dos tourné, Teresa détailla les lieux : quelques tables rondes étaient disposées au centre de la pièce, accompagnées de tabourets, un vieux juke-box qu'elle supposait décoratif trônait dans un coin, le tout baigné d'une lumière rouge tamisée qui la faisait plisser les yeux pour distinguer les formes éloignées. Elle pensa que le bar devait faire salle comble tard dans la nuit. Jorge, quant à lui, était grand et maigre, mais son sourire avenant l'empêchait de paraître sec. Lorsqu'il revint avec deux verres qui reflétaient une jolie couleur orangée, Brenda prit la parole.

« C'est ici que j'ai revu Thomas. Je bossais au comptoir, et on allait fermer dans quelques quinze minutes, la salle commençait à se vider. Et là il est arrivé, un peu essoufflé, et m'a demandé la spécialité du bar. D'ailleurs, c'est ça (elle lui désigna le verre). Quand je lui ai répondu, il a relevé la tête et nous nous sommes reconnus. On a bavardé un peu, et après la fermeture on a fait un bout de chemin ensemble.  
\- J'ai vu la _hermana_ s'envoler loin de moi, ce soir-là ! la taquina Jorge.  
\- Eh bien, _grand frère_, sache que c'est fini ! » lâcha la jeune femme avant d'attraper son verre et de le vider d'un trait.  
La voyant faire, Teresa porta la boisson à son visage et en fit couler un peu entre ses lèvres. C'était très sucré et brûlait le fond de la gorge au début, puis un goût acide envahissait toute la bouche, explosait, et laissait la langue comme anesthésiée. Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était bon ou non et fronça les sourcils. Interprétant son expression, Jorge sourit et s'exclama :

« Et encore, celui-là n'était pas au bout du rouleau ! puis, retrouvant son sérieux : Que veux-tu dire par ''C'est fini'' ?  
\- Il fréquentait mademoiselle (elle désigna Teresa) dans mon dos.  
L'homme dévisagea la concernée de haut en bas, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Brenda ajouta :  
\- Et elle ignorait tout de mon existence. Du coup, on a décidé de s'amuser un peu...  
Alors qu'elle sortait un sac de dessous son siège, le barman haussa un sourcil, puis son visage s'éclaira.  
\- Je peux vous aider ?  
\- Ouais... souffla Brenda en lui tendant le sac, Tu peux garder ça derrière le comptoir ?  
\- Avec plaisir, et si je croise Thomas je ne manquerais pas de lui dire deux mots...  
Il disait cela mais faisait craquer ses phalanges, et Teresa pensa qu'elle n'aimerait pas être à la place du garçon... Oh non. Elle eut un petit sourire narquois.  
\- Merci de ton aide, Jorge ! Tu peux garder la monnaie ! lança Brenda en se levant après avoir réglé.  
\- Pas de souci, et n'hésitez pas à repasser ! » répondit Jorge lorsqu'elles passèrent la porte.

**XxXxX**

« Il est sympa ; commenta Teresa une fois dans la voiture.  
\- Ouais ; concéda l'autre, Un peu trop protecteur, mais sympa. Il ne voyait pas ma relation avec Thomas d'un très bon œil, et on peut dire qu'il avait raison... elle se mordit la lèvre, puis lui retourna un sourire. C'est con, hein ?  
Teresa perçut son cœur chavirer, elle ressentait exactement la même chose. Toutes deux avaient beau éprouver de la colère, le coup bas de Thomas après ces moments ne les laissait pas indifférentes au chagrin. Elle serra les poings, lui donna une pichenette sur l'épaule.  
\- C'est Thomas qui est con dans cette histoire, pas toi, pas nous. Et c'est bien pour le lui prouver qu'on fait tout ça.  
Brenda soupira doucement, puis sourit à nouveau, plus sincèrement, ses muscles se détendirent.  
\- Merci, Teresa. » dit-elle simplement avant de se garer.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête, et ses boucles brunes s'agitèrent de concert comme une cascade. Elles s'extirpèrent de l'habitacle métallique et se dirigèrent vers un grand bâtiment dont l'enseigne _Villain Is Good Movies _ornait la façade, imposante.

« C'est un cinéma ? s'enquit la plus brune en reconnaissant les affiches de divers films.  
\- Tout juste. C'est là où nous avons eu notre premier rendez-vous. Le film était... Oh, un film d'horreur quelconque, il pensait que j'aurais peur... Mais au final c'est lui qui a le plus flippé ! ricana Brenda. Suis-moi ! ajouta-t-elle en l'empoignant par le bras et les faisant entrer dans la bâtisse.

Elles se retrouvèrent compactées dans une foule de personnes, serrées l'une contre l'autre, compressées comme des sardines ; l'hispanique tentait de se frayer un chemin, quand un jeune couple la repoussa et la projeta sur Teresa, qui elle-même bouscula une femme en manteau rose qui poussa un glapissement d'indignation, la rejetant sur Brenda.  
Ainsi ballottées pendant un instant, elles réussirent à sortir de la mêlée, s'accrochant l'une à l'autre, et lorsqu'elles se virent, échevelées et rougies par l'effort, elles éclatèrent de rire. Les dents blanches de Brenda brillaient autant que les yeux océan de Teresa, et elles oublièrent dans leur fou-rire de se lâcher.  
Un ouvreur crut qu'elles essayaient de doubler et appela sa supérieure. Une femme d'âge mûr, très blonde, arriva, les sourcils froncés, prête à prendre la situation en main. Son visage s'éclaira en voyant Brenda.

« Madame Paige ! s'exclama celle-ci en reconnaissant la patronne du cinéma.  
\- Brenda, quel plaisir de te revoir ; sourit cette dernière. Mais tu devrais savoir que frauder dans _mon _cinéma est sévèrement puni, fût-il la petite amie de mon fils.  
A ces mots, Teresa comprit pourquoi cette femme lui paraissait familière : elle avait vu sa photo sur le portable de Thomas. Brenda, elle, s'assombrit.  
\- Qu'est-ce que mon idiot de fils a encore fait ? s'inquiéta Ava Paige devant ce changement d'humeur.  
\- Oh, deux, trois petits trucs dans mon dos... ironisa son interlocutrice.  
\- Je dois en déduire que pour ma descendance, c'est râpé ? fit mine de plaisanter la femme, et lorsque Brenda acquiesça, elle soupira. Je suis sincèrement désolée, ma chérie. puis, fulminante : Il va l'entendre, sa mère ! Sa punition sera pire que la mort, ça oui...  
Teresa déglutit. Décidément, il ne faisait pas bon s'appeler Thomas, par ici...  
\- A vrai dire, on y a déjà réfléchi... commença Brenda, Et on aurait besoin de votre coopération...

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots qu'un sourire... carnassier vint fleurir sur le visage de son aînée, visiblement enchantée du petit tour à jouer.  
La jeune fille lui indiqua la marche à suivre, et présenta également Teresa, sans oublier de préciser ce qu'elle aussi avait traversé. A la grande surprise de cette dernière, la patronne les serra toutes deux dans ses bras, pleine de remords des actes de son fils, et quand le pauvre ouvreur -qui ressemblait assez à un rat, par ailleurs- voulut rappeler qu'elles avaient doublé, elle déclara d'un ton sec :  
\- Voyons, Janson, elles ne sont pas là pour voir _Autant L'Emporte Le Vent _! Emmenez-moi ça, plutôt (elle lui tendit le sac donné par Brenda) ! … Mais vous avez raison, je me dois de donner l'exemple. Vous deux ; dit-elle en s'écartant et les fixant bien en face, Prenez garde aux hommes, surtout, ne vous laissez pas avoir ! D'ailleurs je trouve votre vengeance un peu trop gentille, ça manque de créativité... (le même rictus carnassier réapparut brièvement) Et maintenant, du balai ! » les congédia-t-elle sans manquer de leur adresser un dernier sourire.

**XxXxX**

« Je n'imaginais pas la mère de Thomas comme ça ; commenta Teresa lorsqu'elles sortirent enfin.  
\- Je sais, ça fait toujours bizarre la première fois. Mais elle est sympa, tu ne trouves pas ?  
\- Ca dépend avec qui...  
\- Ouais, elle nous préfère à son propre fils ! » approuva Brenda, et toutes deux éclatèrent de rire pour la énième fois.  
S'essuyant les yeux, Teresa sourit à l'autre « Brenda, je suis tellement heureuse de faire tout ça avec toi ! » déclara-t-elle, une trace de rire dans la voix.  
La jeune femme reçut ces paroles légères comme un choc, comme elle reçut la vague azur qui la regardait, et son cœur rata un battement tandis que les mots de Teresa s'imprimaient dans son cortex, la réchauffant de l'intérieur. Elle s'étonna de s'entendre balbutier « Moi aussi... » Puis, pour couper court à cet étrange malaise, elle se mit à marcher rapidement vers la voiture.

Tandis qu'elle conduisait, Brenda évaluait la situation. La prochaine destination était la dernière sur la liste. Or, qu'adviendrait-il une fois leur vengeance accomplie ? Se quitteraient-elles comme ça, après cet instant de complicité ? Teresa devait probablement penser cela, et c'était probablement le mieux à faire... Elle se demanda même pourquoi pareille question lui effleurait l'esprit. Quelques heures auparavant, Teresa était une parfaite inconnue, et voilà qu'à présent elle rechignait à l'idée de la voir s'éloigner ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? Elle ne se sentait même plus conduite par le désir de vengeance qui l'animait au début, si elle continuait n'était-ce pas plus que pour prolonger le temps passé avec la brune... Elle secoua la tête. Non, non. Teresa était charmante, partageait son objectif, s'était sentie aussi blessée par la trahison de Thomas et aussi emballée par leur petit manège qu'elle, il était normal qu'entre deux complices se tisse un tel lien... Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle veuille _autre chose_ qu'une telle association avec la jeune femme...  
Les yeux bleus de celle-ci posés sur elle la firent tressaillir lorsqu'elle en prit conscience.. Sondée par ces deux océans, Brenda se racla la gorge, tentant d'ignorer l'espèce de tension qui régnait dans l'habitacle. Essai peu fructueux, car elle ne sentit que ses oreilles rougir sous l'intensité du regard. Elle prenait conscience de la proximité de la jeune femme, de son genou frôlant sa cuisse, de son odeur sucrée qui lui faisait un peu tourner la tête, et de ces yeux, ces yeux brûlants qui la fixaient... Brenda fut à la fois soulagée et déçue de voir le lieu où elles se rendaient se profiler sur le côté de la route. Elle écrasa la pédale de frein au moment où Teresa voulut ouvrir la bouche.

S'extirpant de l'engin, Brenda s'étira puis s'éloigna de quelques pas tandis que l'autre prenait connaissance de l'endroit. Un petit square, désert à cette heure, aux balançoires qui s'agitaient doucement de haut, en bas, de haut, en bas, aux bancs vides, aux arbres massifs. Un petit pont surplombait une sorte de ruisseau, plus décoratif qu'autre chose, et les premières étoiles se reflétaient dans l'eau. Teresa rejoignit la jeune femme, qui contemplait l'étendue aqueuse, les mains dans les poches, perdue dans ses pensées.  
Toutes deux demeurèrent un moment en silence à observer les ondulations de la surface sous l'effet du vent, songeuses, n'osant proférer une parole dont les effets seraient inconnus, peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de mots non plus. Puis Teresa demanda doucement, hésitant à briser le silence :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on laisse, là ?  
et elle ignorait de quoi elle parlait exactement.  
\- La voiture ; répondit Brenda sur le même ton. C'est sa voiture.  
comme si elle se trouvait à mille lieux de tout ça.  
\- C'est beau ici ; continua Teresa après un instant.  
elle se fichait de devoir abandonner la voiture.  
\- C'est ici que Thomas-...  
\- Ne dis rien. »

La voix de la jeune femme avait claqué, doucement, en un murmure, avorté la suite de la phrase qui mourut dans la gorge de Brenda sans aucune résistance. Teresa s'était tournée vers elle, l'avait saisie par le bras, et l'autre regretta de porter un manteau. Même le vent s'était tu.  
« Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît ; répéta Teresa, les yeux suppliants.  
Ses iris bleues brillantes dans la nuit enlevaient à Brenda toute possibilité de produire ne fût-ce qu'un son. La jeune femme lâcha son bras et lui prit la main, qu'elle ne pensa même pas à retirer.  
\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre parler de lui, pas cette fois.  
Elle s'approcha, ses boucles brunes effleuraient les épaules de Brenda, reprit d'une voix chuchotée :  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera quand on aura fini ici ? Il n'y aura plus aucune raison pour moi de rester avec toi, hein ? Alors ne gâche pas tout... Si je dois ne plus jamais te voir, parce qu'on ne s'est unies que pour cette vengeance, alors laisse-moi au moins avoir ça...  
Brenda ne percevait rien d'autre que cette main dans la sienne, ces cheveux qui lui chatouillaient les épaules, elle se sentait brûler sous ce regard azur, comme si chaque fibre de son corps se trouvait être aussi inflammable qu'un brin de paille, ses joues avait viré à un magnifique rouge carmin, tandis que les paroles de Teresa résonnaient à ses oreilles. Elle parvint enfin à murmurer :  
\- Teresa...  
Brenda déplia les doigts et serra à son tour la main de la jeune femme. Celle-ci tressaillit.  
\- C'est vrai qu'on ne se connaît que depuis quelques heures, mais... Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée, Teresa... Je le pense vraiment.  
Elle serra davantage sa main, se recroquevilla un peu, murmura :  
\- Je sais bien quel sorte de lien on est supposées avoir, qu'il serait absurde pour nous d'être autre chose que des alliées dans une cause commune, mais... Je me fous de tout ça. »

A ces mots, Brenda sentit son cœur s'envoler, elle l'avait dit. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur leurs mains entrelacées, n'osant relever la tête, quand subitement les mèches de Teresa vinrent caresser sa joue, son corps contre le sien, son bras autour de ses épaules, leurs mains pressées contre son cœur ; Teresa l'enlaçait et Brenda se laissa fondre dans cette étreinte, uniquement retenue par les battements de son cœur contre le sien.

Au bout d'un long moment elles s'écartèrent et Brenda s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'elle pleurait un peu. Elle tâta ses joues sur lesquelles quelques larmes menaçaient de tomber, puis un sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres. Teresa s'en rendit compte et toutes deux éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux.  
« J'ai laissé mon portable chez toi ; dit-elle en lui saisissant le bras.  
\- Il va falloir rentrer à pied ; répondit l'autre en se dirigeant vers la sortie du parc.  
\- C'est long ?  
\- Plutôt.  
\- Tant mieux ! » répliqua la plus brune lorsqu'elles dépassèrent la voiture sagement garée.

**XxXxX**

Tandis qu'elles marchaient tranquillement dans les rues vides de monde et pleines de gens de la nuit, les bars ouvraient comme les boîtes de nuit un vendredi à 22h30 ; un groupe de garçons les abordèrent. Celui qui semblait être leur chef, grand et beaucoup trop musclé, saisit Teresa par le bras. Son haleine remuait déjà des effluves d'alcool, bien qu'il fût encore bien trop tôt pour se saouler. Il lança :  
« Eh, les filles, venez vous amuser un peu avec nous !  
Malgré sa carrure, il tenait plus du ridicule que du dangereux, et Teresa retira son bras sans effort.  
\- Désolée, mais on n'est pas intéressées ; lâcha sèchement Brenda, ce qui ne sembla pas désarçonner l'importun. Celui ci tangua un peu.  
\- Ooh, pas intéressées ? C'toi qui parles pour vous deux ou quoi ?  
\- T'as raison, Gally ; intervint l'un des gars. P't'être que la demoiselle elle veut bien !  
Et il reprit Teresa par le bras, serrant un peu plus fort cette fois. Celle-ci renifla, agacée.  
\- Faut vous le dire comment ? On n'est pas intéressées ! répéta-t-elle, repoussant le garçon.

Ce dernier peina à retrouver son équilibre et s'affala sur son chef, qui l'envoya valdinguer.

\- Eh, prenez pas ce ton avec moi ! menaça-t-il, l'œil hagard. Z'êtes coincées, faut vous amuser !  
\- On est... commença Teresa en serrant les poings, irritée par la lourdeur du type.  
\- Déjà prises ! compléta Brenda vivement.  
Son amie lui jeta un regard interloqué, et elle lui adressa un clin d'œil. Teresa sourit malicieusement.  
\- Ben voyons, essayez pas de mytho ! répliqua Gally, et la jeune femme crocheta la taille de l'autre. Où sont vos copains, dans ce c-... » sa phrase mourut au bord de ses lèvres quand les deux femmes s'embrassèrent.

Brenda entendit vaguement un « Pouah, c'des lesbo, on s'casse ! », mais n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupée à embrasser Teresa. Les cheveux de celle-ci bouclaient sous ses doigts, sa peau laiteuse frémissait contre la sienne plus mate, et ses lèvres chaudes, douces et sucrées qui dévoraient les siennes achevaient de la déconcentrer. Elle eut juste le temps de penser que, oui, Teresa et elle étaient bien plus que des complices, avant que la jeune femme ne la tire davantage vers elle pour sceller plus profondément leurs lèvres.

**XxXxX**

« Allez, soyez sympas ! supplia le garçon pour la énième fois.  
\- Avoue que sortir avec deux filles en même temps, c'est pas très gentleman, Tommy ; railla Newt.  
\- Aucun tact, tocard ! enchaîna Minho.

Les trois se trouvaient dans un bar assez connu du centre-ville, _Le Bloc_, auquel ils s'étaient rendus après leur journée de travail et Thomas n'avait pas manqué de leur raconter sa mésaventure.  
« Tu l'as bien mérité, Tommy ! avait commenté Newt en apprenant la nouvelle.  
\- Je savais que ça allait te sauter à la gueule, tout ça. » avait doctement déclaré Minho en secouant la tête.  
Et Thomas s'était retrouvé à supplier ses deux prétendus amis de l'héberger pour la nuit.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas chez ta mère ? proposa le blond, pris d'une inspiration subite.  
\- Non... le garçon soupira. Elle a été mise au courant, si je rentre c'est la mort assurée.  
\- Alors le petit Tommy a peur de sa maman ? se moqua l'asiatique, mort de rire.  
\- Vous connaissez pas ma mère, les gars.  
\- Peut-être, mais on connaît les deux filles que tu as trompées ; répliqua Newt.  
\- Oh pitié, ça va ! Thomas les yeux au ciel. Je ne les ai pas _trompées_, j'ai...  
\- Oui ?  
\- … Putain, les gars ! J'peux vraiment pas compter sur vous !? s'écria-t-il, excédé. Ok, je les ai trompées, mais c'est pas si grave, vous pouvez bien m'aider, non ?  
Les deux autres secouèrent négativement la tête de concert, puis Newt roula des yeux.  
\- Ca se fait pas, Tommy. Si j'étais elles je serais venu t'arracher les globes occulaires.  
\- D'ailleurs, c'est marrant que tu n'aies toujours rien reçu de leur part... commença Minho. Elles doivent sûrement préparer un gros truc, je le sens. Bon courage, tocard.  
\- Quand on parle du loup... répliqua son ami quand Thomas regarda son portable en blêmissant. Alors, Tommy ? Elles vont venir t'émasculer ?  
\- _''Cher Thomas'' _lut le garçon à voix haute, _''vu ton extrême gentillesse envers moi, j'ai décidé de t'offrir un cadeau...''  
_\- Ca commence bien ; commenta l'asiatique en croisant les bras.  
\- _''Je sais que tu adores jouer, de plus Teresa m'a raconté à quel point vous vous étiez amusés...''  
_Les deux autres ricanèrent.  
\- _''Du coup on t'a organisé une grande chasse au trésor !  
Tes vêtements sont là où nous nous sommes rencontrés...''  
_\- Je les aurais déchirés.  
-_ ''Tes jeux-vidéos sont là où nous nous sommes revus...''  
_\- J'aurais écrasé les sauvegardes.  
\- _''Ton ordinateur est au lieu de notre premier rendez-vous...''  
_\- J'aurais pété l'écran et supprimé tous les fichiers.  
\- _''Ta voiture est là où nous nous sommes embrassés...''  
_\- J'aurais crevé les pneus et rayé la carrosserie.  
\- _''Si je n'ai rien abîmé, je ne garantis pas que personne ne les trouve avant toi... A ta place je me dépêcherais de me souvenir... Bonne chance !''_. Mon Dieu... soupira Thomas.  
\- C'est bien trop gentil ; commenta Newt, Estime-toi heureux, Tommy.  
\- Heureux ?! se récria ce dernier. Elles m'ont tout foutu en l'air ! Je suis sûr que Jorge et ma mère vont me tuer !  
\- Tu l'as cherché, alors arrête de te plaindre et assume ; gronda Minho, qui commençait à en avoir assez.  
\- Mais...  
Newt soupira et tapota l'épaule du brun.  
\- A ta place je me mettrais vite au boulot, peut-être que tu pourras dormir dans ta voiture si tu la retrouves ! lui et l'asiatique ricanèrent.  
\- Sérieusement, merci, tas de tocards ! » fulmina Thomas, excédé, avant de prendre sa veste et de sortir du bar d'un pas rapide.

**XxXxX**

Il marchait, les poings serrés, jurant entre ces dents contre ces deux faux-frères qui se liguaient contre lui, quand une masse lui tomba dessus. Pestant, il reconnut Gally, ivre mort, qui ânonnait pâteusement un « Chuis pas bourrééé... » avant de se rattraper à nouveau au garçon. Celui-ci se dégagea, agacé, mais l'ivrogne ne se laissa pas intimider. Ca ou il était trop soûl pour comprendre. Quelle que fût la raison, il s'accrocha de nouveau à son poteau de fortune. Ledit poteau, irrité, se retourna et Gally écarquilla les yeux et eut une moue dédaigneuse. Ou plutôt essaya, ce n'est pas chose facile quand on est beurré.

« Oooh mais c'est ce tocard de Thomaaaas... traîna-t-il, peinant sur la dernière syllabe.  
\- C'est dingue comme, même bourré, tu restes aussi agréable... se hérissa l'autre.  
\- T'sais pas ce que je viens de voir... l'ignora le pochtron, Deux gonzesses qui...  
\- Je m'en fous, Gally ; soupira le brun, Fous-moi le camp !

Le pochard s'affala davantage sur lui qui se retint de lui coller un pain, même si son poing le démangeait grandement, quand un bruit métallique le fit sursauter. Baissant les yeux, Thomas reconnut un trousseau de clefs tombé de la poche arrière de Gally. Après un instant d'hésitation, il se rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas de toit pour la nuit, et les ramassa avant de s'adresser au plus grand :

\- Hé, j'vais te ramener chez toi, ok ?  
Gally renifla, l'air dubitatif -Thomas supposa parce que franchement ses sourcils étaient encore plus difficiles à interpréter lorsque saoul :  
\- Ooh essaie pas de m'embrouiller, tocard... J't'aime pas, tu le sais...  
Thomas eut un rictus narquois :  
\- Bah, demain t'auras déjà tout oublié... »

* * *

Oui. J'ai sous-entendu du **Thomally**. ALLEZ-Y HAISSEZ-MOI JE M'EN FOUS.  
Pour **l'anecdote inutile** : En voyant Thomas Sangster ma partie hétéro a poussé des cris hystériques. En voyant Kaya Scodelario elle s'est barrée en hurlant "YOLOOO". Comme ça pendant tout le film.

**Review**, please ? S'il vous plaît, je vous ferai un câlin sans sous-entendu (ou pas).  
J'aimerais bien que vous reconsidériez ces deux filles, au lieu de les faire se battre, pourquoi ne pas les faire s'aimer ?

(Putain, je veux **TELLEMENT** voir Rosa Salazar en Brenda. Parce que ce serait super sexy de la voir dans le même film que Kaya Scodelario. Et le nombre de fanfics Brenderesa explosera)

**R.A.R :**

**Eviljokercat : **Wouhouu ravie que cette fic ait été ton premier Yuri, c'est un honneur ! D'autant plus que tu aies aimé (maintenant tu vas tout de suite en lire d'autres, discute pas !) ! Et je me demandais si quelqu'un connaîtrait cette image de référence, et OUI ! C'est trop coool !  
En ce qui concerne le dernier lieu, c'est l'endroit où Thomas et Brenda se sont embrassés pour la première fois. Si tu veux parler de la référence au livre, y'en a pas :D  
OH MAIS OUI tu me donnes une idée, tiens ! Peut-être qu'un jour j'écrirai la recherche désespérée de Thomas de ses affaires... Un jour... Merci beaucoup de ta review !

**Kimi : **Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? Tes reviews me font super plaisir ! Merciiii ;A; Je suis absolument ravie que, n'aimant pas le yuri, tu aies autant apprécié cette fic ! Jorge est super, c'est vrai, mais rien que dans le livre il avait selon moi cette image de grand frère, alors je trouve que ça lui va plutôt bien ^^ Et c'est super que tu aies aimé Minho et Newt en tant que meilleurs amis déserteurs haha  
Cela dit l'idée de la vengeance appartient vraiment à cette fille sur 9gag, mais elle est efficace ! Et bravo (et merci) à toi !


End file.
